How He Came To Be
by DizZyFiction
Summary: My interpretation of what was left out of "All Things", "Hollywood A.D.", and so on. Some earlier chapters rated M. I know similar things have been done before, but I wanted to put my own spin on it. FINSHED!
1. Sleep

"Scully?" She had taken too long to respond. He always waited for her witty responses. Sometimes he would say completely insane things just to get a rise out of her. Tonight was different though. He looked over at her small body at his left. She had fallen asleep while they spoke. For a moment, he just looked at her as she slept. The two days he had been gone had been very hard on her. She needed this sleep more then anyone could imagine. As she slept, her breathing became much slower, and her entire body seemed to just melt into his couch. He had not seen her relaxed in a very long time. When they were first paired together at the bureau, he would always volunteer to drive. This way he could watch her sleep. She was so uptight and such a perfectionist that seeing her relaxed was comforting to him. Now she slept silently on his couch. The fact that she found refuge in his apartment made him happy. He made her feel comfortable and safe. Slowly, he moved himself out from underneath her right arm, careful enough not to wake her. She barely even moved, only her hands fell to her sides. He reached over her petite frame carefully to grab a blanket. It could get quite cold in his apartment, after sleeping on his couch for nearly 8 years he was well aware of this fact. Gently, he laid the blanket across her. He also made sure he covered her tiny feet that rested up on his coffee table. Turning off all the lights in the living room, he walked quietly to his almost foreign bedroom.

He only used the room to dress in the morning, as his bathroom was right next to it. He rarely spent more then twenty minutes in there a day. Sleeping on the bed would seem very strange, or maybe he would even like it. It was much more spacious then the couch and the sheets were much nicer then leather. He peeled off his clothes and tossed them aside, adding to the accumulating pile. He put on a white t-shirt, grabbed his channel selector, and crawled underneath the sheets. It was much too early for him to go to sleep. There was a documentary on UFO's on the history channel anyway. He had seen it several times before, but the guests on all the late night shows were boring. He wasn't much of a reader either, so TV was really his only option.

The documentary dragged on for a little over an hour, and he watched every moment of it. He even found himself able to recite some of the lines. Suffering from extreme boredom, he rummaged through his briefcase, looking for something he could go over. There was letter in there from A.D. Skinner he had not gotten a chance to read before he went away on vacation. Apparently someone was interested in making a movie about him and Scully. Some big time Hollywood exec was going to be working with them in the near future. How exciting. He folded the note back up and put it away. As he did so he had images of Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt as Agent Fox Mulder popping into his head. No they were too young, Richard Gere was more fitting for the role. Who would play Scully though, he wondered to himself. Her red hair and girl next door beauty would be hard to match. The first person to pop into his head was Juliet Lewis. As long as someone credible played her, and not some blonde bimbo with huge tits and a wig. There was also Angie Everheart, his mind began to wander. Dirty thoughts. He shook his head a bit and snapped back in to reality. Conan O'Brian was on now, he always seemed to make him laugh. As he reached over his shoulder to turn out the lamp next to his bed, he noticed Scully's small frame in his door way.

"Look who decided to join the party." He twirled his finger around in the air like confetti. She smiled a bit. Her eyes were still glazed over, and she was obviously only half awake.

"I have to get home Mulder, I've got…" He sat up out of bed quickly, and shut the bedroom door behind Scully.

"You're not going anywhere, unless you contribute to the rising number of DWT's given out in America." Scully looked at him a bit confused.

"DW…what?" She replied.

"Driving while tired Scully, could you imagine how that would look on your record. Tisk tisk G woman." He open up some dresser draws, and pulled out a grey t-shirt and an over sized pair of flannel pj pants.

"Go put your pj's on and we can have a slumber party." He through the clothes over to her and lead her to his bathroom.

"Mulder, I'm really…" He cut her off by shutting the door. He refused to hear the rest of that last sentence. He was going to make her comfortable if it was the last thing he did.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in the oversized pajamas. He smiled a bit. She looked good in his clothes. She was so tiny, and they were so big on her. She practically had to hold the pants up at the waist. She rolled her eyes as she stood before him.

"Hop in." He patted on the other side of the bed with his hand.

"Mulder, I can't do that." She replied.

"I'll take the couch." He stood up from the bed and started out the door.

"No Mulder, if I sleep in the bed you do too. I'm not taking your bed from you." She felt a bit guilty, he could tell. It was cute.He sauntered back to the bed slowly.

"Fine Dana, I'll sleep with you." They both laughed a bit.

"Sounds like college." She responded. A bit of humor in her tone. She slid into the bed next to him. He watched her as she bunched up her pillow until she felt it was just right. She let her head fall into the soft pillow. She was quiet, only paying attention to the television. He looked over at her, thinking about the things they had discussed earlier that night.

"I'm glad things are the way they are." He whispered to her. She looked up at him in a little bit of shock. He had actually been listening to her rambling before.


	2. What If?

Something had hit her over those past few days. Life was for the living, and chances were meant to be taken. She had never been the adventurous type, but she now knew that life could not be taken for granted.

"I just see now that so much can happen in life, and if you don't take certain chances, then one day you're going to look back on your life and regret that fact that you held back." She had crawled up on to her knees by now so that she could look him directly in the eyes.

"I know what you mean Scully." He didn't know what had gotten in to her, but all of the sudden she was looking at him in a different way. He saw a bit of passion in her eyes, he knew what she meant, and knew her intentions.

"Mulder, I don't want to look back when I'm old and gray and say, 'what if something had happened?' I could not live with my self If I knew I did not try." She slowly inched towards his face. Like high school kids, they got closer to each other. They were both obviously nervous. Scully took the initiative and planted her lips on top of his. His lips felt so soft to her. She had wanted to feel there warmth against hers for a long time now. She had always wondered what it would be like. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her in closer to the kiss. The intensity of the kiss increased quickly, both lost control over their own actions. Breathlessly, Scully pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you see what I mean? What if we had never tried that?" Her words were forced, she pushed them out with the little oxygen she had gathered in her lungs.

"I think we would be cheating ourselves if we didn't see where else this could go." He extended his hand to her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

He signaled for her to straddle his lap. Her actions were now completely out of her control. She was consumed by her wants and desires. He pulled her back in to the kiss quickly. As their lips met again hey both let out slight moans. It was like they had both been waiting for the moment for so long. She grabbed on to his face desperately, trying to take in as much of him as she could.

He slowly trailed his hands down her back. The soft cotton of her shirt made his touch feel even better. He was slow and gentle with her, careful not to scare her. He had wanted to touch her this way for a long time, and did not want to ruin it. Surprising him a bit, she lifted away from his lips and removed her shirt. He hadn't expected her to be so forward. The fact that she was not wearing a bra was even more shocking to him. You think you know someone…

Soon, they were lying on the bed. He hovered over her body. His now bare chest pressed up against hers slightly. The mutual heat had cause there skin to stick together a bit. They were both comfortable now, letting there bodies take over. There hands traced, touched, squeezed, and grabbed at each other. They were both so eager to explore. Slowly, inch by inch, he allowed himself to trail kisses down from her neck to her breasts. She held his head in her hands, and squirmed underneath his lips. Occasionally she let out a moan or sigh, letting him know he was doing well. He was easily able to remove her pants. They were about 4 sizes to big anyway. He traced the waistband of her silk black panties. She grinned a bit at his teasing. He lowered his head to her hips, and kissed them gently, all the way down to the inside of her thighs. He could feel how badly she wanted him, he could also feel how painfully he wanted her to. He made quick work of his pants, adding them to a pile on the floor. Scully bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. It had been so long since she had been with anyone, or so turned on by anyone for that matter.

His body was beautiful, for as long as she had known him it had been. Raising her legs up a bit, he removed her panties. She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know how much longer she could be patient. He lowered his head between her shoulder and neck and kissed her gently. Slowly, he entered her. At first she let out a gasp, she felt a bit of pain but not enough to make him stop. He lifted his lips to hers and kissed her. He waited a while before he began to make a rhythm. He started off slow, and as verbally encouraged him, he began to pick up his pace. Their eyes did not separate. The whole time they were face to face, seeing every emotion and feeling that crossed each others face. After they could stand it no longer, they both clasped on to the bad. There bodies drenched in sweat and exhausted.

Out of instinct, he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the forehead. They just looked at each other and smiled. He wiped her matted hair away from her forehead, and pulled the covers up over them.

"Now we'll never have to wonder." He said with a smile.

"Never." She replied.

Ok so that's ch.2! Lemme know what you think!


	3. Complications

Scully awoke at around 4 a.m. She was greeted by an awkward crick her neck. She lifted her head up slowly and realized that Mulder's arm was underneath her head. Mulder's arm. Memories of the previous night's events began to creep back in to her mind. Good memories, very good memories. As she replayed everything in her mind as she did with everything, she began to overanalyze the situation. Had she been too forward? Had she made a fool of herself? This much worrying that quickly after waking up in a man's arms was never good. She pulled back the sheets slowly and sat at the side of the bed. She felt a bit of pain between her legs, but nothing too debilitating. Her outfit she had worn the day before was neatly folded on his dresser. She grabbed it and tip toed towards the bathroom. She flicked on the light and closed the door behind her. The reflection she saw in the mirror scared her a bit. Her hair was a complete mess. There was a tiny round brush sitting on the sink, and she immediately grabbed it. As she tore through the knots in her hair, her eyes wandered down the reflection in the mirror. Her gaze stopped and fixed upon a mark near her left breast. A purple patch of broken blood vessels or as the kids called it, a hickie. Awesome.

She dressed quickly and took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She stepped quietly back in to the bedroom. Mulder was exactly as she had left him. His naked leg crept out from underneath the blanket, and a bit of his bare chest was exposed. She stood there for a moment just watching him sleep. The expression on his face was one of complete content. All the lines that appeared while he was trying to work something out in his head, or just plain stressed were gone. It was nice to see him this way. She crept quietly out of the room, fumbling in the darkness of his living room for her shoes. She found them and slid them on easily. With her key, she locked the door behind her.

I was now around 9 a.m. Dana sat with her mother Margaret at the small café they met at for breakfast every Saturday morning. Margaret worried about her daughter. She looked so tired, but figured it was because of her demanding job. Dana got her usual, a tea, egg whites, turkey bacon, and wheat toast. She and her mother spoke about the past week and its exciting events. For some reason or another Dana always ended up doing most of the speaking. As she took a sip of her tea, her cell phone rang. She rummaged through her purse, following the sound of the ring.

"Scully." She always answered like that, she didn't get many calls that weren't involving work.

"Not even a note on my dresser or anything?" Mulder's voice greeted her on the other end. She knew he wouldn't be happy about her just up and leaving. She excused herself from the table and stepped outside.

"Mulder, I'm at breakfast with my mother. I tried to tell you last night but, well, you didn't let me." They were both silent on each end.

"Mulder, please don't be hurt. That was not my intention." She was afraid she had hurt his feelings. That was the lat thing she had meant to do.

"Me, hurt? Don't flatter yourself Scully." He laughed a bit, and she could tell he was okay.

"I'll see you Monday." They both hung up there phones. Dana stood outside for a moment. All of this was very strange. Her mind had been racing ever since she got back to her place earlier that morning. How could she not be thinking about Mulder. After 7 years of being partners, last night they changed everything. The fact that Mulder was not hurt by her leaving was both comforting and nagging. Her mind was racing, she thought of everything from how she looked naked to her fear of intimacy. She lowered her head in defeat. A fear of intimacy. She knew deep down inside that she was afraid to open up to Mulder. Waking up next to him would have been nice, but she wasn't ready to let herself feel that way about him yet. She didn't know if she ever would be ready for that. As she walked back in to the café, her mother could tell something was bothering her. Dana sat back down and did not speak of the phone call.

"Who was it dear?" Her mother asked sweetly, although she had an idea.

"It was just Mulder, he had a question about work." She managed to blurt out a response. A question about work on a Saturday morning, even she knew Mulder wasn't that pathetic.

"The man doesn't know how to relax." Her mother replied.

"Yup." Dana kept her eyes fixed on her food, she fussed with her fork and refused to make eye contact. Her mother would know she was lying.

"Okay then, so now you can tell me what's really going on. Is something going on between the two of you?" Dana dropped her fork and looked up at her mother surprised. She knew her mother was good, but not that good.

"Mom, it's a little complicated. I don't feel like talking about it right now." She ended with a smile, trying to make it look like everything was fine.

"I always thought you two would make a fine couple." Her mother was smiling. She liked tormenting her daughter a bit.

"Your both so dedicated to you work. It's time you see there is more to life. It's a good thing to form relationships Dana, you shouldn't be so negative when it comes to them." Dana just shook her head in agreement. It was the only way her mother would drop the conversation.

Deep down inside she knew her mother was right. It had never been easy for her to open up and trust people. Being intimate with someone was on such a high level of trust and openness that it physically scared her. All of the relationships in her life had been short as a result of this. She wanted badly to change this, but did not know how.

Mulder casually pored himself a cup of coffee in his small kitchen. He was not very concerned about the night before. He was a big believer in just letting things happen. He decided to just let nature run its course. He did like the Scully he saw the night before though. She surprised him, something that didn't happen often. He smiled as her realized her had thrown on the shirt she had borrowed from him. It would have been nice to wake up to her, but he knew how Scully was. He knew how she was more then she even knew how she was, if that makes any sense. All he could do was give her time, and after 7 years, a little more time was no big deal.


	4. Watching

Monday came all too quickly for both agents. It was never easy waking up at 6 a.m. after having two days off. To top things off, both agents had been informed of the movie in the works about their very exciting jobs. They were introduced to Wayne Federman by Skinner. The man was every stereotype of a Hollywood personality boiled in to one human being. He was highly irritating and painfully cocky. If they weren't being paid to be around him, one of them would have easily killed him. He followed them for days and days on end. For two people who took there jobs very seriously, having a Hollywood producer over there shoulders was a bit of an annoyance.

This all helped Scully keep her minds off of certain other things. When they first greeted each other Monday morning something struck Scully as very strange. There was no awkwardness of weird silence, Mulder acted like he was completely comfortable with the situation. His sense of humor was intact, and his ability to make Scully come back at him with some of those witty one liners was fine. This was comforting to her. All weekend she had dreaded having to meet with Mulder face to face. She did not one night to change such a strong friendship, or to interfere with there professional relationship.

"If he refers to me as baby one more time Mulder, you may have to hold me back." Scully said as she plopped down in her chair in front of Mulder's desk. The stress of having Federman around had exhausted her.

"After this weekend we can wash our hands clean of the Hollywood world completely, Scully. I can guarantee that after this premier, no one is going to want anything to do with either of us." Scully smiles as she watched Mulder throw another pencil up in the air. She knew the movie would be a flop.

"Speaking of the premier Scully, I was wondering if you would be my date." He sounded so polite when he asked her. Purposely of course.

"Sounds like a deal." She replied smiling a bit.

"It only makes sense, the stars of the movie showing up together." They both laughed at his cockiness.

"I'm just a little disappointed." Scully said after a few moments of silence.

"Why is that?" Mulder asked.

"The least they could have done was get a true red head to play me. I mean come on, Tea Leoni. Why on earth would they do that?" She arched her left eyebrow and shook her head in disagreement.

" She serves you no justice Scully. How the hell do you think I feel Scully. Gary Shandling. That's enough to make me want to kill myself." Scully noticed how he blew past the first part of the sentence. She felt her cheeks turn a shade of pink.

5 o'clock came quickly, and both agents were more then ready to call it a night. Mulder packed some loose pieces of paper in to his briefcase, and Scully tried to some what organize the files he left on his desk.

"You know, this place is never going to look like a real office if you don't put things back where they belong." Scully said as she put the last file in the filing cabinet.

"Blah blah blah." Mulder mocked her as she grabbed his jacket.

"C'mon Scully. I'll walk you too your car." He handed her the jacket she had hung up earlier that morning. As he usually did, he led her out of the office with his hand on her lower back. Unlike all the other times, this time they were both very aware of the touch.

As Scully got in her car and buckled her seatbelt, she let her mind wander for the first time all day. She did not allow herself to reflect upon there night of passion while she was in the same room as him. She wasn't sure she would be able to restrain herself. As she drove him, she found herself thinking about California and the premier. What would she wear? What would Mulder wear? Who was going to be there? She had to admit, she was a bit excited about the chance to get away from D.C. She was even more excited that Mulder would be there with her. She mentally slapped herself after that though. She wasn't going to develop these immature feelings. She was an adult. She repeated it over and over again in her mind, but to no avail. She was falling in love.

Mulder sat alone in his dark apartment. He flicked through the channels, and humored himself when he saw a preview for the movie about him and Scully. Scully. All these images of her began rushing through his mind. All day he watched her. Every little thing she did had an impact on him. He went out of his way to accidentally touch her, or make eye contact with her. When she was looking, he was. He had even noticed how hot she looked when she was mad. Federman was to thank for that. He flicked off the TV and laid down on his couch. As he drifted off to sleep his mind was flooded with images of her.

Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm sick and it sucks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I realllly appreciate it. Reviews are very very welcome!


	5. Preparation

"Scully, what exactly does one ware to a hotty totty movie premier?" Mulder asked his partner as they drove back to the there office. In his usual fashion, he had waited until the last minute to get anything to ware. She looked back at him in a bit of surprise. She was usually the one asking him all the questions.

"Mulder. It's Thursday. I can't believe you haven't rented a tux yet." She wasn't sure why she was surprised. It was partly her fault for not checking on his progress through out the week.

"Actually Scully," He said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"I was simply waiting to find out what you were wearing. I figured we should be some what coordinated." She let out a quick bit of laugh under her breath.

"Mulder, when have you ever known me to where anything other then black or gray?" She asked him in a condescending tone with her eyebrow shifted a bit towards the sky.

"Okay, so maybe I need a little help in the fashion department. You think you handle the case? He asked with a smirk as they pulled in to the parking garage.

"It may be one of the more difficult things I've ever done, but, I'm always up for a challenge." She stepped slowly out of the car, leaning her elbows on the roof of the car.

"I'll go grab out jackets then. Don't go anywhere!" With that he was running towards the basement entrance. It was 5 o'clock on a Thursday night in the middle of prom season. There had to be a tailor open somewhere.

"Make a left after that light. I know a guy who owns a shop down here. He can probably help me out." Scully drove slowly down the street, scanning each sign for the tailor. Finally she saw a sign as they approached the last building on the block.

"Let's get this over with." Mulder said as he dragged himself out of the car.

"I don't understand why I can't just where some sweatpants and a damn t-shirt to this thing." He kept his gaze towards the ground. He was behaving like a child who didn't want to go to school.

As they walked in to the shop it was obvious they weren't the only people in need of a tux. Several high school age boys wandered around with there mothers or girlfriends.

"I bet they all think we go steady." Mulder said with a laugh as they looked out in to the store.

"Can I help you?" A voice called out from behind a four way of tuxedos. A little stumpy man approached them with a role of measuring tape and a pencil.

"Yeah I uh…" Mulder tried to speak for himself.

"He needs to be fit for a tuxedo." Scully spoke up for him. She could tell he felt a bit awkward.

"Alright sure thing, just go over by that mirror and I'll be right with you." The man disappeared in to the back room.

As they approached the large three way mirror, began to fidget with the tools that the tailor had left on his stool. He took the tape measurer in his hand.

"You wanna measure me?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. She just nonchalantly rolled her eyes at the comment. In her head, the idea did seem quite enticing.

"I think I'll let the expert handle that." She replied.

Within a few minutes the owner of the store had returned and got right down to business. Scully sat and watched in amusement as Mulder's face shifted in to several awkward expressions as the man measured him. After writing down all of his measurements, the man excused himself to the back room to grab Mulder everything he needed.

"I'm afraid that he enjoyed that a little too much." Mulder said when the man was finally out of hearing range.

"I think I'm the one who was most entertained actually." Scully replied as she laughed a bit.

"Oh you're so funny Scully. All I can say is I better be getting something out of this date." He laughed at the comment and Scully did her usual rolling of the eyes bit. But after a few moments and realizing what he had just said, they both became a little bit uncomfortable.

"Okay here we go. You're all set buddy. Just pay at the front desk." The owner handed Mulder the suit and sent him on his way.

"Well isn't this spiffy." Mulder said finally breaking the silence.

"You better not look better then me Mulder. I don't know if I could ever live that down." She said as they approached the front desk.

"I highly doubt that is possible my date." He smiled kindly at her, and watched her shift her gaze in a bit of embarrassment. He liked making her blush.

As they got back in to the car Scully hear her cell phone ringing.

"It's not me." Mulder said as she looked for her phone. She found it at the very bottom of her bag and answered it. Mulder tried to listen to her as she spoke. It was a short conversation, probably just her mother. She hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

"Bill's car broke down so he needed to borrow mine. I never should have given him a key." She cursed a bit under her breath.

"It's not big deal, I'll drop you off." Mulder made a quick turn and was on course to her apartment. As they approached the apartment Scully unbuckled her seatbelt and gathered her things up.

"Thank you Mulder. I'll see you in the morning." She only made eye contact with him briefly, not sure she could trust herself.

"You're not getting off that easy missy." He surprised her as he grabbed her arm.

"You got to see my tux, now I want to see what you're wearing." She looked at him confused.

"Mulder, you've got to be kidding me." He smiled a bit at her, but she could tell her was serious.

"Fine, c'mon." She led the way up to her apartment. When they got to the door she fumbled nervously through her bag for her keys. She tried so hard not to let him see. She failed miserably. He watched her every move. He found it endearing that he had that effect on her. He would have loved to take her in his arms and kiss her as soon as she opened the door, but he knew she was not ready for that yet.

As soon as they opened the door, Mulder saw a dress hanging over one of the chairs on her dining room table.

"Jackpot." He declared victoriously. He lifted the slightly wrinkled dress in front of him. It was a simple sleeveless knee length black dress. So simple yet so adorable. He couldn't wait to see her in it.

"Classic Scully." He said smiling at her.

"Rest assured, you don't have to worry about anyone looking better then you." He put the dress back over the chair and let himself out of her apartment. As soon as she heard the door click shut she let out a deep breath. Her heart was beating furiously and her nerves were right below her skin. It was the first time she had felt like this for a man, none the less Mulder for that matter.

As Mulder walked down the empty hallways of her apartment complex down to his car he had a huge grin on his face. He was evil for torturing her like this, but it was the only way to get her to see how things should be. He got in his car with a smile still on his face, anticipating their trip to L.A.

**_Thank you so much everyone that had reviewed my story so far. You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear that other people like something that you wrote. Wait, maybe you do since this is All I have ever anted to do with my life is be a writer. I know this just a hobby and all, but the encouragement is still very appreciated._**


	6. The Trip

As he lie on his couch with his eyes closed listening to David Letterman playing in the distance, he let images of her pop in to his train of thoughts. One particular image pleased him much more then the others. Earlier that day he had watched her reach for something on the top shelf of there office. He paid close attention to every move she made. As she reached up, her white button down shirt lifted a bit, baring the area just below her navel. To his surprise he saw that her belly button was pierced. He had not noticed that Friday night for some reason. But he had now, and was having a rather hard time forgetting it. He tossed and turned on the couch for what seemed like an eternity, unable to get his mind off his fascinating partner.

Scully had turned her TV off almost an hour and a half ago. She wanted to get a good night sleep before her flight. Her plan had failed miserably. Sleep was not coming easily to her. She had actually given herself a slight headache from forcing her eyes to stay shut. She kept reliving the way she had felt when Mulder was in her apartment that night. When he complimented her, she nearly felt all of her oxygen leave her lungs. She had wanted him to stay, but at the same time was dying for him to leave. When he was gone, she felt a sense of relief and a sense of loneliness all at once. Sleep wasn't going to be easy for either party on this night.

She clawed viciously at the table that stood next to her bed.

"Beep beep beep." Her hand reached desperately for the snooze button. When she finally found it, she let her body sink back in to the mattress. It was her day off and she was still getting up early for this damn premiere. She slowly dragged herself out of her bad and into her bathroom. The light still stung her eyes a bit. She slowly undressed and prepared to take a shower.

She stood underneath the warm streams of water and let them hit her back. Her body was cold from just waking up. Slowly but surely the water began to wake her up. She emerged her head under the steaming water, letting the water run down her face for a moment. As she wiped away the water from her face, she also washed away the sleepiness. Her mind was blank until she saw her razor sitting on the edge of the tub. 'To shave or not to shave.' She internally struggled with her self. She knew if she did shave then there would be nothing holding her back from letting anyone touch them, from letting Mulder touch them. She immediately shook the though out of her head and grabbed for the razor. Of course she would shave, but only because she had to go to the premier that night.

Mulder through a few more things in to his suitcase before he zippering it. He went through the draws on the table next to his bed. He laughed a bit when he opened the second one. An open box of condoms stared back at him. There was only one missing as a result of a certain sleep over that took place a few nights ago. He grabbed the box and through it in to the bag. He carefully hid it under his clothes. If Scully were to see them for some reason, she may kill him. He wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want to do this weekend, but a little friendly encouragement never hurt anyone.

"Scully." She picked up her phone after only a few rings.

"You just about ready there partner?" Mulder asked on the other end. Scully threw her suitcase on the floor near her door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She let out a sigh. She was not completely thrilled about this trip. She was dreading actually seeing the movie. She knew it would be a complete mockery of everything she and her partner had worked for.

"I just pulled up to your building. I'll be right up." They both hung up there phones.

The lines at the airport were ridiculous. Luckily an FBI badge can get you anywhere in no time. They quickly made their way to there gate and sat down. There flight was not leaving for another 45 minutes or so. They were both silent. Mulder looked all around the gate, watching the people as they passed him. The seat on his right was empty except for a magazine. He picked it up and examined the cover.

"Will you look at this?" He said to Scully as he nudged her elbow with his. He handed her the magazine.

"You have got to be kidding me." On the cover of the latest Entertainment Weekly stood Tea Leoni and Gary Shandling, a.k.a. Agent Mulder and Scully. They stood with there back against each other with there guns drawn.

"Do I really hold my gun like that Scully?" Mulder asked with a sarcastic smile.

She through the magazine in to an empty chair across from her.

"Do you think we will ever live this down?" She asked him with a half desperate look on her face.

"Not unless a sudden interest in A.D. Skinner's life come about and he gets his own movie." It was sad but true.

The plain ride to California was a long one, a little over five ours. When they arrived at LAX it was just 2'oclock in the afternoon. They were greeted by Skinner.

"I assume your flight went well?" He asked as he led them to the parking area.

"As good as a 5 hour flight can go sir." Scully replied. They were both is better spirits then they were when they had first started their journeys that morning. They had both been able to get some sleep on the plain. Mulder spread out across the seats and rested his head on Scully's lap of course. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her playing with his hair.

"You'll be staying at the Hyatt Hotel down the street from the theater. A limo will be picking us all up at around 6:30. I suggest we all meet in my room, 603." They finally reached the car and headed towards the hotel.

It was a fairly short ride, only about 15 minutes. The whole time Scully kept her eyes fixed on her surroundings. California was a completely different place then Washington. The sun was shining brightly, and there were so many more colors in the foliage. The environment just made her feel happy.

"Well this is it." Skinner said as he pulled in to a parking spot. He handed both agents a set of keys and directed them to where there rooms would be.

"I'll see the both of you at 6:30."

As they wandered through the silent halls of the hotel, it was obvious this place was a bit nicer then the hotels they were used to staying at while on assignment.

"What room are you?" Mulder asked his partner.

"709, Mulder. Don't get any idea though." He looked back at her a bit surprised. Had she just flirted with him? Was she starting to play his little game?

"Good things we're neighbors, I mean, just in case I need help with my wardrobe or something." He replied.

"Oh, you need help Mulder. That's for sure." She unlocked the door to her room and walked in.

"I'll see you in a little while." She shut the door behind her. Mulder waited a moment before entering his own room. He regained a sense of sanity and tried to calm himself. If this was hat it was going to be like all weekend, he wasn't sure he was going to survive.


	7. The Big Night

**Sorry if I took a while with this chapter. I got an idea for a new story and kinda have been goin crazy with that. I'm sure I'll be posting the first chapters of that one verrrry soon. Please keep reading and reviewing this one though, it means a whole lot to me!**

Mulder had just stepped out of the shower and was wiping himself dry with one of the large white hotel towels. His tux was laid out on the bed in front of him. He looked at it for a while before beginning to put it on. He hated the fact that he had to get all dressed up for something he could really give two shits about. There were so many other things he could be doing with his time but instead he was going to be stuck in a theater full of people he didn't know that would be forming judgments on him because of some stupid movie. He grabbed the white shirt and black pants and slipped them on quickly. There were so many more parts to a tux then a regular suit. It was like putting a puzzle together. When he finished he looked at the final product in his mirror. 'I look like an ass.' He thought to himself. It was hopeless, he was going to stick out like a soar thumb.

Scully was also preparing for the nights events in her room. She had showered and did her hair a bit different. It was too short to put up, so she just accented it with a simple thin, black hair band. She wore a little more eye make-up then usual, but other then those things she looked like normal Scully. As she looked at herself in the mirror she paid attention to how the simple black dress did accent her tiny shape. After wearing simple business suits for so long, she forgot what she could look like if she put effort in to her appearance. It was the first time in a long time that she felt pretty.

At around quarter after 6 there was a knock at his door. He tugged at his bow tie a few more times before going to the door. When he saw what waited for him on the other side, he had trouble producing a sentence. Scully stood in front of him, having no idea how adorable she looked in her dress. They both stood in silence for a few moments just looking at each other.

"I can't breathe with this damn tie on." He complained to her as he tugged at the tie hopelessly.

"Mulder, it looks like you may have it tied entirely too tight." She said with a bit of a giggle. His moments of imperfection were few and far between, and often quite humorous. Her tiny fingers fussed with the bow tie for a few moments. As soon as she undid it Mulder could feel his throat expanding. Maybe it had been a bit too tight.

"Is that better?" She asked as she patted him on the chest, letting her hand sit there for a moment.

"I'm wondering where you learned how to do that Scully." Mulder replied with a smirk.

"I like to keep you guessing." She turned around and began walking towards the elevator.

"C'mon Mulder, we don't want to be late for our big debut." He shut his door behind him and caught up to her.

"Do you think anyone will notice if we skip out halfway through the damn thing?" He asked with a completely serious expression on his face.

"You wouldn't want to offend Mr. Shandling or Ms. Leoni would you Mulder?" This time he was the one rolling his eyes.

They had both been right. The movie ended up being a complete joke. The portrayals of he and Scully by the actors, if you could even call them that, were pathetic. They came across as love sick brainiacs on a search for nothing. Mulder had become so infuriated that he left just before the ending credits. As soon as the credits began to roll Scully made a swift exit from the theater. She dialed his number quickly.

"Yes Scully…" He answered in a rather depressed voice.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go to the after party?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm at the set Scully." He hung up the phone without laughing. She found the limo that had brought her, and the driver kindly agreed to bring her to the set where the movie was shot.

As she approached him, she saw that he was slouched over and looked rather upset. They spoke for a while until she finally could get him to smile.

"So we have five hundred dollars to do what ever we want?" He asked her and she held on to his arm.

"I guess Skinner felt pretty bad." She replied. He pulled her hand down from his arm and held it tightly in his.

"Dinner sounds good to me." The left the set and wandered the streets of Burbank for a while until they both settled on a place to sit down and eat. They were both so dressed up that they figured it would be fun to go someplace nice, plus they had five hundred dollars burning a whole in their pockets.

They were seated quickly and given a wine list.

"I'm not really sure how to pronounce any of this crap Scully." He said as he handed her the list. She looked it over briefly and set it down on the table.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." She smirked at him.

"Oh, a women that takes control. I like." He returned the smile.

"So were these four weeks off all you thought they would be Mulder?" Scully asked as she looked over her menu. Mulder has already chosen his dinner and was simply watching her.

"As far as I'm concerned it's not over yet Scully." He placed his hand over hers.

"No. Not it's not Mulder." She looked him in his eyes briefly, trying to work up the courage to tell him how she felt. It was just too hard for her. Opening up and revealing her weaknesses was too risky.

"I'm glad we have this time out here Scully. We work too much anyway." He smiled at her and pulled his hand back. He didn't want to make her feel too uncomfortable.

"Since we saw such a crappy movie earlier, maybe tonight we could find something half way decent on the movie channels back at the hotel. I don't think I will be able to sleep if I have the damn movie playing through my head." Scully looked up at him, revealing no expression on her face. She was too nervous to let anything show. 'C'mon. Do this.' Her inner voice yelled at her.

"Sounds like a plan." She finally responded.


	8. Thanks a freakin lot

**Hey yall. I know this took a long time to post, but I wasn't sure how many people were really interested in it, but then I decided I was interested and wanted to write more, lol. Please read and reply.**

It was beginning to rain as they left the restaurant. In a gentlemanly gesture, Mulder took off his jacket and draped it over both of their heads and they ran together to the car. Mulder even heard a slight giggle slip past his partners lips as they approached there vehicle.

"That was one of the better idea's you've ever had." Scully said as she collapsed in to the passenger seat.

"It took me entirely too long to get my hair just right tonight. I wasn't about to give it up that easily." H replied sarcastically, but managed to keep a straight face. Scully politely covered her mouth in an effort to hide her giggles.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as I have tonight." Mulder said as he stuck the key in the ignition.

"Well, our job doesn't really offer a lot to smile about it you think about it. I don't know, I guess I just haven't been this happy in a while." She looked out the window as she said the last part. She did not want to reveal any type of emotion.

"I'm glad I could be of service." He replied with a smile. Mission accomplished, she was blushing. He had been watching her face closely, waiting for any sign or reaction. It almost seemed like she was intentionally playing hard to get on this particular night.

"Your room or mine?" Mulder asked as they stepped in to the elevator. He held his finger over the number 6, he floor his room was on.

"I guess yours is fine." She replied, noting a bit of persuasion on his part. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to the elevator doors to shut. They stood in silence until the elevator abruptly lifted off the lobby floor.

"I think I have whiplash." Scully said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think you're a little over dramatic." Mulder replied with a smile. She blew the comment off and turned her attention back to her neck.

"Fine. Let me take a look." He said, giving in to her.

"Mulder, you're not going to see anything…" He didn't let her finish the sentence and puller her in front of him.

"Turn around." He positioned her directly in front of him with her back to him. His slowly began to rub circles in to the right side of her neck with his thumb.

"You were right. This could be fatal." His head was now directly next to hers now, and his voice nearly a whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes, giving up any control she had held on to so tightly.

"Agents. I'm glad to see that the borough credit card made up for the movie." Agent Skinner greeted them. The doors to the elevator had opened without either of them noticing. Mulder immediately stood up straight and took a step away from Scully.

"If at all possible, I don't want to ever have to speak of that movie ever again." Mulder finally replied after a rather long and awkward silence.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Stepping out from behind Skinner stood Tea Leoni. Mulder had not realized she was there when he made the comment.

"Ms. Leoni and I were just uh…going to discuss business over a drink." Skinner was obviously trying to cover something up. He was one lousy liar.

"Have a nice night sir." Scully said as she quickly walked out of the elevator urging Mulder to follow her. When both Skinner and his flavor of the night had disappeared behind the heavy doors both agents let out loud obnoxious laughs.

"Wow, I guess the Skin man's got game." Scully managed to get out between gasps for breath. She was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to form.

"I must not be that impressive, I mean, you're still hear." He was now sliding his card through the lock of his hotel room.

"That I am. I like my men with a full head of hair." She replied still laughing. She reached up to Mulder's head and ran her hand through his hair. He captured her hand in his, and with his other hand closed the door behind them.

"How about some pajamas?" Scully asked a bit flirtatiously. They had been so rudely interrupted in the elevator, and she had definitely not forgotten where they had left off.

"Scully, are you trying to take advantage of me? He asked her as he draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Mulder, the pajamas." She replied in her regular witty tone. He lived for those kind of responses. He lowered his head in a sign of defeat and headed back towards his luggage. Inside, his mind was working hard. He knew what kind of game she was trying to play, and he knew just how to play back. He reached in to the bag in search of something for her.

"Bombs away." He warned as he through a ball of the cloth at her face.

"That's the best I can do you for g woman." She smoothed out the pile he had thrown her. It was only one item, one of his shirts. It was extremely large compared to her small stature. Just big enough to cover everything that needed to be covered.

"Thanks Mulder, thanks a freakin lot."


	9. Perfect

**Ok, so I've become really invested in this story. I'm having fun writing it. I am going away until Thursday though, so this will be the last update until then. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when they both finally agreed on a movie to watch. The general consensus was that they had to watch something funny after the horrible movie they had been forced to watch earlier that night. Scully waited patiently for her partner whole he took a quick shower. She tried as hard as she could to seem unfazed when he stepped out of the bathroom in only a white towel. She paid close attention the small drips of water that ran from his wet hair down his chest. She thanked the lord that he didn't see her gawking. He swiftly slipped on a pair of flannel pants and hopped playfully on to the bed.

"I'm ready when you are." He said as he sat comfortably up against the backboard of the bed.

"For the movie, Mulder?" She asked playfully. She surprised herself with her forwardness.

"Of course, what else would I be talking about?" he grabbed the channel selector from her hand, leaving his hand over hers for a brief moment.

"I'll take care of this." He said as he flicked quickly through the channels. He stopped when he found the movie they had both agreed on. Purposely he reached across her body to turn the light off. His plan was painfully obvious to the both of them. As he turned the light off her felt her small hand resting on his bare side. He immediately looked directly in to her eyes. That's when he saw it again, that look he had seen the last time they made love.

"I have only one request." He whispered softly as he dropped his face closer to hers.

"What would that be?" She asked meeting his gaze.

"I don't know if I can fall asleep next to you and wake up alone again." After he ended the sentence he kissed her lips quick and softly.

"I promise it won't happen Mulder." She said reassuringly.

He rolled over so his body was hovering over hers. He rested his arms on each side of her supporting his body. They met each other half way with a kiss. Unlike the first time, this kiss was less hungry and more passionate. They paid very close attention to each other and there movements. Scully slowly slid her body underneath his until she lie flat on her back. Pulling down on his back, she pressed their bodies together. The weight of his body on hers made her feel safe. In response, he began to let his hands wander up the shirt he had given her. Her petite body reacted immediately to his cold touch.

"Sorry. I guess that's from the shower." He apologized with a smile. She grabbed his adorable face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. Within a few seconds they were both completely undressed.

"I want this to be perfect this time." He whispered in to her ear between kisses. The sincerity in his voice struck a chord in her heart.

"It already is." She replied, he eyes showing the slightest sign of tears.

That night was indeed perfect. They held on to each other tightly the entire time, as if they were afraid to let go. When the morning finally came and Mulder opened his tired eyes she was still there, watching him sleep.


	10. Back in the Grind

**Whoa. I am really over whelmed by the support so many of you showed after the last chapter. ElleThom and lil Gillian you guys have been really great with reviewing this story all along. Thank you so much. So here is another chapter kids. Keep the reviews coming.**

The line at the Starbucks down the street from the borough was just starting to form when Scully arrived early that Monday morning. She always managed to beat the morning rush by a few minutes. It had been several weeks since she had had to make a morning coffee run and then only thing that changed about the routine was the price of the coffee she was buying.

"I only ordered two coffees." She corrected the young man behind the counter.

"I know, its 12.82 mam." She let out a bit of a sigh but decided just to give the boy his money. It was too early to put up a fight with anyone. She casually forked over the cash and pushed her way through the now crowded coffee shop. The fact that the young boy behind the counter had called her mam stuck in her head for a moment, but she decided not to care. It was time to get back in to work mode. The month she had been forced to take off had almost reprogrammed her brain. She was used too going to bed a bit later and sleeping until she was rested.

As she pulled into the borough parking lot she noticed that her partner's car was already in its spot. She was usually there before him. This usually meant one of two things, their office had been ransacked by some sort of natural disaster, or they had a new case. Assuming it was the ladder of the two, Scully grabbed her jacket and coffee and made her way to the basement entrance.

"This is never a good sign." She greeted her partner as she entered the office. She carefully placed his coffee in front of him on his desk.

"Good morning to you too." He replied sarcastically. He grabbed a few packets of sugar and began pouring them in to his coffee. Considering this was a man who usually drank his coffee black, Scully knew something was up.

"Are you going to need the extra energy?" She asked, looking at the now empty packets of sugar that sat on his desk.

"So will you. I got a call from Skinner earlier about a case he wants us to take a look at. It's pretty nasty. A man was found dead in his house, something had eaten away at his face." Scully listened to the details of this case reacting to them as if they were a normal every day kind of deal. The case concerned her, but the empty packets of sugar that Mulder had neglected to throw out were also pulling at her attention span. She nonchalantly grabbed the empty paper baggies and dropped them in the trash.

"You never stop, do you?" He asked with a smile.

"Thanks for cleaning out my closet by the way. You really didn't need to do that." He had left his apartment one morning to run some errands while she slept. When he returned she had worked some magic on his closet.

"I was bored." She replied in a tone like, 'you should have known.'

He leaned slightly across the desk, forcing her eyes to meet his. She looked at his briefly and lowered her head smiling.

"This is going to be harder then either of us thought." She said returning her gaze to his.

"I think I can control myself Scully. It's you I'm worried about. I just pray you can keep your hands off me." He whispered to her with a completely serious look on his face. In response she gave him the typical eye roll.

"I'm assuming Skinner is going to want tot talk to us about the case." She said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Oh, the case. That's right." He replied with a smile. He got up and followed Scully out of their office.

* * *

Later that day Scully arrived at the Quantico building to perform the autopsy on the body Skinner had told them about. She unzipped the body bag and took a look at what she had gotten herself in to. Skinner had not lied, this man's face was badly wounded. Scully stood there for a while looking at it. Mulder sat on a counter, preferring not to see the corpse again.

"I can't imagine the amount of pain this man felt while he was dying." Mulder said as he gazed down at his hands. Scully began to record her findings. She made the Y incision and proceeded on. About 5 minutes in to the routine, she began to feel a bit woozy.

"I still don't know how you can look at that stuff." Mulder said at the exact time her nausea began to take effect. In one quick movement she ripped off her gloves and ran to the near by bathroom. As soon as she reached it she began getting sick. Closing the autopsy room door behind him Mulder ran to check on her. He knocked on the bathroom door before entering.

"You okay?" He asked her. She was now splashing some water over her face by the sink.

"Yeah, I guess it just got to me today."


	11. Where It All Began

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews…again. You all are great!**

She found her living room to be much more comfortable then his. It wasn't that he did not have a nice apartment, it was just the fact that she didn't feel too well. It always feels better to be home when you are sick. She sat in her white pajamas wrapped in a blanket on the couch flipping through the channels on her TV. She could hear him fumbling around in the kitchen looking for something but did not bother getting up to help. He had insisted on her staying put and getting some rest while he got her some tea. After a few more minutes he emerged from the small kitchen with two cups of tea. He placed them on the coffee table and sat down next to her. His weight on the couch caused her body to tilt closer to his. With his arms he pulled her close to him so that her head was against his chest.

"Feeling any better?" He asked as he brushed a piece of hair off of her face. She smiled a bit, trying to cover up any bit of discomfort that may have shown on her face.

"I think I'm just tired. I should be fine after a good nights sleep." She let her head drop back on to his comforting chest.

"I think I should stay the night, just incase you need anything." He replied.

"Oh, is that really why?" She asked sarcastically. He smiled a bit too.

"You're good at taking care of people Mulder. I've always liked that about you." She added, looking back up at his face. She could tell he was tired, his eyes were slowly fading. She stood up slowly off of the couch, un-wrapping the blanket from around her body.

"C'mon, let's go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Scully awoke to the sound of Mulder rustling through the bag he had packed for himself the night before. She watched as he laid out his work suit across her bed.

"Good morning sunshine." She greeted him, still half asleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you. You should think about staying home today." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm actually feeling much better Mulder. I think I'm going to take a shower." She sat up from the bed and removed the covers. As soon as she stood up she knew that she was feeling much better then she had the day before.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mulder. I feel much better. It must have been that salad I got for lunch yesterday. There was something about that deli we stopped at that just screamed bad choice." She smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Well then next time you can choose where we get lunch. I'm done trying to impress you." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Food poisoning is definitely not the way to a girl's heart Mulder."

They both took there own cars to the office that morning. They had to be extremely careful now not to be seen together too much or else all kinds of rumors would start spreading about them. Scully walked in to the building first, and Mulder followed exactly five minutes behind her. As she entered the office Scully saw a case file waiting for them on the one and only desk in the office. She skimmed through the details quickly. Just as she finished Mulder entered the office.

"What do we have here?" He asked as he set down his briefcase.

"Mulder, we're going back to Roswell. There have been numerous reports of an alien aircraft landing there…again." She through the file across the desk to her partner, unsure what to think of what she had read.

"Let's get Skinner on the phone. This is either the worlds meanest April Fools joke ever, or we've got something substantial to deal with."

* * *

**Okay, this is a bit short, but I'm gonna try to add more tonight!**


	12. Memory Lane

It was raining in New Mexico, just like it had been raining it Washington. The weather had been plagued by the precipitation for the past few days. They arrived promptly at 4:37 p.m. as they had been told they would. They were taken in a small plane that only fit 10 people. The size of the plain itself was a bit un-nerving to Scully. She managed to sleep for a large portion of the flight. As soon as they arrived at the airport they were swept off to a local police station where they were briefed on what was going on. When all was said and done Skinner gave them a borough credit card so that they could get a hotel for a few days. No one knew how long they would be there.

"I'm going to go find a phone book and make some reservations for us Scully. I'll be right back." Mulder left her sitting in the waiting room. Skinner had left a few minutes prior to them, but they both still played the partners only act in front of the local policemen.

"Were you able to find anything local?" She asked him as he re-entered the waiting room.

"Yeah, I got us a room." She replayed the sentence in her mind. A room?

"Mulder, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Calm down there school girl, it's all they had available." She smiled a bit at his joke, unsure of whether or not he was being serious or not about the situation.

They both ran quickly through the rain to their waiting rental car. Scully shielded her head with a newspaper she had been reading while she waited for Mulder. There was no mention of anything they were sent to investigate in the local paper. Of course there wasn't, there never was.

"So where is this place?" She asked her partner as he started up the car.

"It's about ten minutes from here, not too bad." He put the car in reverse and they headed in the direction of the hotel. As she rested her head against the window, she closed her eyes slowly, bored of looking at the rain.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed for a second." Mulder said to her as she felt the car stop.

"Mulder, what's going on?" She asked curiously with her eyes still shut. She heard the driver's side door shut leaving her alone in the car. A few seconds later she felt her door open. A bit of rain splashed on her face. He pulled her gently from the seat and turned her so she was facing in the right direction.

"Open." She opened her eyes apprehensively. Through the rain she could see the motel they were staying at. It was the same motel they had stayed at seven years ago while they investigated there first case.

"I didn't think this place would still be standing after all these years." She said and she pulled her bag from the backseat. It wasn't the most charming looking place, but it would do. She remembered their first time there so vividly. She had been so intrigued yet so afraid of him all at the same time. After he sat with her on their first night together and calmed her fears about the bumps on her back, she knew their partnership would be a strong one. Seven years later her assumption had been proven true.

As they entered the room they both we a bit surprised at how much the room had not changed.

"I don't know. I just thought with everything that has been happening lately that a trip to the past might be kind of…nice I guess." The face that he was trying to win over her heart was truly endearing. She had never seen this side of him before.

"I remember being so nervous around you the last time we were here. You were so completely different from me, I just had no idea what to expect from you." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, pulling him in to a hug.

"I was nervous around you too. You held your own in a way I hadn't seen before. I could tell right away that you were a 'take no crap' kind of g-woman." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"And the fact that I found you ridiculously adorable did not help." He added with a smile. She pulled her body away from his for a moment and looked up at him.

"You weren't too bad looking either." She replied, a bit embarrassed. In one swift motion he swooped her off the ground and in to his arms. He placed her gently on to the bed, resting his body directly above hers.

"Would you have ever thought in a million years that, we would end up like this?" He asked. He grabbed both of her hands in his and raised them above her head.

"The thought crossed my mind, but I never got my hopes up." She replied. He lowered his head to hers and began kissing her gently.

"Well personally, I'm very glad that you kissed me that night at my apartment." He said with a smile. In response she raised an eyebrow to him.

"I think it was more of a mutual kiss Mulder, we both knew it was going to happen."

"Oh stop the excuses, you were all over me." She resented that comment and pushed him off of her and down on to the bed.

"That was nothing." She replied with a devilish grin on her face. He smiled back at her liking where things were going.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." He managed to choke out in between chuckles. She silenced his laughs with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Shut up Mulder, I'm trying to seduce you."


	13. Time Goes By

**Ok I know this is short, but it's late and I just wanted to keep this story moving. It's not the best chapter but I had to show the transition in time. I've had a bit to drink so it might not be the best grammar or spelling. Oops.

* * *

**

Mission accomplished.

She had gone far beyond her own expectations, and he seemed to be rather pleased as well. Now they both lie in a state of complete exhaustion. Their bodies both red like wine from grabbing, pulling, and needing at each other's skin like there was no tomorrow. She laid collapsed top of his, her breaths slowing steadily as relaxation and satisfaction took over her body. His hands still slid over her moist back. Between their self made heat and the heat that already existed in the room they had worked themselves sweaty. As she regained her composure and sat up slowly, she felt her skin peel away from his. He was still inside of her, not wanting to ever leave the comfort that they had created for each  
other. When she got up off of the bed he grunted in disapproval.

"I'm just going to take a shower.' She reassured him. He rolled over on his side and watched her body as she walked in to the bathroom. As she leaned down to turn on the water, she looked over at him.

"I think there is room for two in here if you're interested." She suggested with the same devilish grin she had shown him before. He didn't take much convincing.

* * *

One Week Later

It had been the best news in the world, yet the reality of the situation hit her harder then any sense of joy ever could. In the past 12 hours she had gained everything and lost it all. In a blink of an eye all that meant anything to her was taken away, and she was given everything she had ever wanted out of life. Now, as she lie quietly in her hospital bed all alone all of these thoughts flooded her memories.

"Never give up on a miracle." His words echoed time and time again through her conscience. It hurt her o much that he wasn't there to share in the joyous news with her. He was her backbone and she was now spineless. She should have been rejoicing and praising the high heavens, but instead she found herself completely unable to speak. A life was growing inside of her, something she never thought could have happened. It was too good to be true. She was not one to count her chickens before they hatched.

Life went on, it had too. Every morning she woke up with the same mission in mind, to find him. Not only did she need him back, but the life growing inside of her also did. Some mornings she found it physically impossible to get up. The only thing that kept her going was the responsibility she felt to keep searching for the truth, that and her new partner. He was so different then Mulder, a complete opposite. She was now the teacher and he the pupil. Every time she suggested something out of the ordinary, he doubted her. She had never thought about how Mulder must have felt when she did that to him. Every time she doubted him and every time he was right.

"Good morning Agent Scully." He greeted her the same way every morning.

"Agent Dogget." She responded dryly. Ever since her pregnancy she had not been much of a morning person.

"How is everyone?" He asked with a smile on his face as he looked at the small belly that now grew out of her small frame. He was a warm and caring man, but did not let everyone see that side of him.

"Alright, I've had better days." She responded as she rested her hand on her small belly. She often found herself doing this, she still couldn't believe it was real.

"Skinner called just before you came in, he wants to speak with us about a new case."

* * *


	14. Ressurection of the Dead

The first time she ever saw the child growing inside of her, she missed him. Then there was the first time she felt the little boy inside of her kick. It was like he was as excited to be there as she was to have him. Each one of these milestones was experienced without him. The first time she ever felt the young boy kick was during a routine day at the office. She was looking through some files and suddenly she felt him inside of her. A slight gasp escaped her lungs.

"Dana, are you okay?" Monica had been standing just a few feet away from her when it had happened.

"Either that Big Mac I inhaled for lunch is disagreeing with me, or I just felt the baby move." She stood completely still with her hand over her stomach, waiting for the next sign of movement.

"John, come here." Monica yelled to her partner who was sitting at the desk. He immediately stood up and walked over to the two women. He placed his hand next to Scully's. As soon as he did this, the little one moved again, this time a bit stronger.

"That's definitely the little guy." They all stood there smiling for a moment. There smiles hid the fact that they all knew Mulder should have been able to experience this.

* * *

That was three months ago. She had now grown so accustomed to the babies kicking that she barely noticed when it happened. Her stomach was now very large and stuck out very prominently from her small frame. Her maternity leave had just begun, and she spent it mainly with her mother. Her mother had been afraid to leave her alone, in fear that her daughter's grief would get the best of her. Margaret knew what it was like to lose the love of your life. She was a bit surprised by how well had taken it. She had laid Mulder's lifeless body to rest about a week ago. The only strength she gathered was the hope that she would be able to provide their child with everything his father would have wanted.

On this particular night she was home alone. She had decided to stay at her place and watch a movie or two. The earlier she began teaching her young son about good cinema the better. Her body jumped as her house phone rang. It was unusual for anyone to call her this late.

"Hello?" Her voice was a bit raspy as she answered.

"Agent Scully, I'm on my way to your apartment. There is something you need to see." Agent Doggett sounded nervous.

"John, what is it? What could possibly be so important that it can't wait until tomorrow morning?" She sounded a bit annoyed.

"Scully, it's Mulder. He's alive."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet. She tried as best as she could to remain calm for both hers and the baby's sake. As soon as they arrived at the hospital her body took complete control. She had not been physically able to run for a few months now, but somehow her body surprised her as she dashed in through the front doors of the hospital.

"Where is he, I need to see him?"

As she sat next to his sleeping body, she thanked the Lord above repeatedly for giving her back the only person in the world that mattered to her. His appearance was pathetic. He was scared on his face, and there were numerous bruises and cuts all over his body. It had been a miracle that they had been able to save his life. A miracle she had prayed for so many times. She clenched the cross that hung from her neck. As soon as she saw him move she dropped the crucifix and grabbed his hand tightly. The moment he spoke to her she felt a comfort over take her that she never believed as possible. He had come back to her.

* * *

**I had to do my homework on this chapter and brush up a bit on the chain of events. I brought Reyes in to the story a bit early so don't yell at me. The next couple of chapters are going to be longer, so stay tuned. Thank you for your continued support.**


	15. The Little Things

As she sat in his apartment watching him walk through each room, soaking it all in, she still couldn't believe all the things that had happened over the last few months. She has laid the man standing before her to rest only 4 months ago. Now he was alive as ever as he fished through his refrigerator looking for something that hadn't expired. Slowly she pushed herself up from the small couch and joined him in the kitchen. As she approached him he was bent over and at eye level with her belly. He looked at it for a moment and smiled.

"I'm still a bit shocked about that, well, I mean, him." He was now standing up straight and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I know what you mean." She replied as a smile stretched across her face.

"Modern medicine has nothing on us." He said returning the smile.

"Mulder, you have no idea how badly I missed having you here. Going through all of this alone, it was torture. I was the only one at my lamas class with their mother." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but the last bit of her comment made her smile a bit. It was sort of comical.

"That's all behind us now. I only want to concentrate on what is ahead of us. We've lost enough time. We've created a miracle, we did it together. It's time to be happy Scully." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to him. He smiled when he felt her pregnant belly against his body.

"Scully, what was that?" He asked looking down at her.

"That…that was our son. He's a strong boy Mulder. He's been kicking me around for months now." She smiled up at him as a single tear ran down her check. She carefully placed his hand on her belly directly where the kicking was taking place. She watched as his face shifted in to several different emotions. It was like he had just truly realized what was growing inside of her. When she returned her gaze back to his face she saw that his eyes had filled with tears.

"I think he knows I'm here Scully. I think he just said 'hello daddy' in baby." His eyes were filled with a sense of joy that she had never seen before. He grabbed her tightly in his arms again, this time holding on to her until they baby stopped moving.

* * *

Mulder awoke much later that night to the distant sound of a television. As he slowly came to and reached for Scully's body he was alarmed to find her side empty. He got up quickly from the bed and through his tired eyes he made out Scully's figure sitting on the couch in his living room. She looked so cute to him in her maternity pajamas, just her and a bag of Doritos. As he entered the room she looked up at him, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said as she folded the bag of chips closed and set them on the coffee table. He didn't respond, instead he just settled on the couch next to her. She could tell her was tired but knew he wouldn't let her sit alone in the dark. They both looked at each other for a long while. Taking the initiative Mulder gave in and kissed her. It was a very soft and gentle. He had wanted it to be so much more raw and passionate but knew that it wasn't appropriate.

"I've been waiting to kiss your for so long." He said as he grasped her hand in his and held it tightly. She smiled and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I've been waiting too Mulder. Too long." She nuzzled her head on to his chest and closed her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go back to bed." He grabbed her hand and led her through the dark apartment back to their room.

When he awoke the next morning he could feel that Scully was still in the bed with him. He could also tell that she was awake because he heard her flipping through the pages of a book. He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. He smiled as her saw what she was reading.

"Still haven't picked out a name? I thought you of all people would have a name before the second trimester." He teased her.

"No Mulder, I don't. It's not nearly as easy as you think." She replied, hitting him on his shoulder softly.

"Rest assured that the right name will make itself known to you. One day it will just come to you, and it will be perfect. That's how my mother always defended my name. Just don't name him Fox, its too traumatic." He replied with a smile.


	16. Nerves

She was nervous. Nervous like she hadn't been in years. She was about to make a call that would literally shake the foundation of the surrounding Washington area. She dialed the number just as she had so many times before. With each number she pressed she could feels her nerves inching closer and closer to the surface of her pale skin.

"Hey Mom." As soon as she spoke she knew her mother would be able to tell something was wrong.

"Dana what's wrong?" She replied very nervously.

"Mom, everything is fine. It's just that, I know we've been going to lamas class together and everything but…" She didn't even get a chance to finish before she was cut off.

"Dana don't be silly. I'm just as happy as you are the Fox is back. Don't worry about me. I'm happy that you're happy." Scully smiled on the other end. She had been so nervous about hurting her mothers feelings, but she should have known her mother would have reacted this way.

"Mom, you amaze me." She replied.

"I love you Dana." Scully hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Mulder could see it from the kitchen. He wanted to give his partner some privacy while handling the matter.

"Well it looks like that went a lot better then you had planned." He said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yes as a matter of fact it did. I don't know why I thought she would be upset, it must just be the hormones." Mulder laughed at the little bit of weakness she was showing. It very unlike her to do that, even at 8 months pregnant she was still stubborn.

* * *

As the pulled in to the parking lot of the local YMCA Mulder still saw the same nervous look she had on her face when she had called her mother earlier.

"Hey Nervy McNervster, calm down for me, okay?" He placed his hand on her leg trying to comfort her.

"I'm not nervous, it's just. I'm still amazed." She raised a hand to his cheek and brushed his softly against him. He leaned his body across hers and unlocked her door, stopping momentarily to kiss her.

"Well I sure as hell am." He replied.

"Why are you nervous?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just hope I'm as good a coach as your mother. That's a lot for one man to live up to." He said with a smile.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

* * *

The room smelled a bit like sweat. The aerobics class held in there had run a bit late. All of the windows to the room were open and a slight breeze blew through her red hair. He watched as the slight wind carried pieces of her hair. Even in this stage of pregnancy, in all of her discomfort her beauty still amazed him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her, admiring her. She often caught him doing this since his return. It made her feel good, knowing that at least to one person she was undeniable.

"Okay everybody, grab a mat and let's get started." The instructor enthusiastically yelled as she entered the room. Mulder gave Scully a look as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me.' She just smiled in response. Being the gentleman that he was Mulder grabbed the mat for Scully and placed it on the ground near her.

"I need a little help here." She said shyly. Her cheeks turned slightly red. He carefully lowered her to the ground and the comfort of the mat.

"That's what I'm here for" He replied with a smile. He noticed that some of the other women were looking at them and smiling. He wondered what she had told them about him. Was he just some loser that didn't care enough to show up, or had she portrayed him as some type of hero. It seemed more likely that it was the latter of the two. The women all looked at him a smiled. So much so that Scully even began to take notice.

"I told them you were a Doctor." She said with a smile as if she had known what he was thinking.

"Well it looks like we're the cool parents on the block tonight." She said referring to all the smiling faces.

Soon the class was under way and Mulder was catching up on all of the things he had missed in the prior weeks classes. He paid careful attention to the instructions all the fathers were given. He had missed enough and sure as hell wasn't going to miss the birth of his first son.

"Heee heee hooo." He echoed in her ear. It took him quite a bit of self control to keep from laughing. That and the fact that he was occasionally tickling her sides.

"Your going to get us kicked out if you don't stop. " She managed to get out between muffled giggles.

"This stuff doesn't work anyway Scully. I've been thinking, and I think we should have a 100 percent natural birth. No hoopla, no nothing. Just us and the pain." She glared back at him in response.

"Your insane."

* * *

**Sorry this update took a while. I've been a bit busy with work and school and all the fun stuff that comes along with it. Only three weeks left of this semester baby!**


	17. They Both Knew

For the final month of her pregnancy she was told to by her doctor to take it easy. It was much easier said then done. The last month or so of her pregnancy was probably the most action packed time of her life. There was the return of her partner and of course her little stint in the hospital. Her doctor knew her entirely too well and made sure he contacted the Deputy Director to let him know that Agent Scully was to be kept away from her work completely. Now she sat at home spending the better part of her day reading or watching some television. Her nights were just as routine. At around 6:00 p.m. every night Mulder would show up at her apartment with a movie in hand. These expected visits usually consisted of some sort of take out and one of Mulder's collector's edition sci-fi movies. They usually ended up talking through most of the movie, making fun of the horrible script or special effects. These were the times she cherished with him. He often sat next to her with his hand on her belly, just waiting for any sign of movement.

"I think he's got a pretty good chance at a career in baseball. He's got a mean arm." He said to her one night as they sat on the couch.

"How can you tell it was his arm?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know actually. I guess you could just call it father's intuition." He said as he looked down at her belly.

* * *

Of all the horrible things that had happened to them along this journey, nothing could compare to the night that William was born. What made it worse was the fact that she had to go though it without him. Throughout the last months of her pregnancy they had planned on being together during the joyous occasion. Instead she was forced to give birth in a bare wood cabin. Monica was amazing and did everything she could to make her comfortable.

As Scully sat in her bed clutching the small life she had helped create in her arms, she knew it was all worth it. Protecting the life of her son was the top priority in her life. As she said her goodbye's to the gunmen, she heard her front door being unlocked. Finally, it was the visitor she had been waiting on. As soon as he walked through the door she felt a smile spread across her face. She had been waiting to show him what they had created. As Mulder looked down at his first born son, Scully saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. Every bit of worry or fatigue disappeared. The only thing concerning him at that moment was the child in front of him.

"William, after your father." Those words seemed to strike his heart immediately. She had named him after his grandfather, a man that undeniably deserved to see the birth of his first grandchild.

As Mulder looked down at little William he saw bits and pieces of both he and Scully in the child. He had his mothers coloring and the beginnings of his father's nose. Right then and there he was willing to give up his entire life and devote it to protecting this life. As Scully watched him with his child she knew in her heart what had to be done.

That night they all slept in her bed. William did most of the sleeping while his proud parents just sat in amazement and watched him breathe, just like they had done to each other the night he was miraculously conceived. They carefully watched each other also, knowing it was going to be the last time in a very long time they would be able to just look at each other.

All too soon morning came. The rays of the sun crept in through the blinds, causing young William to stir. Scully awoke immediately and turned her attention to the little man.

"We're just practicing his right hand." A sleepy looking Mulder said to her. William had a good grip on his finger with his right hand. Scully smiled and rested her head back on her pillow.

"I've booked myself a flight for tomorrow." Afraid she would cry if she spoke any words, she just shook her head. Her top priority was to protect her son, and this is what had to done.

* * *

The first few nights after they left them were the hardest. Her apartment was lonely, and she and William were given entirely too much time to think. As they both drifted off to sleep on those night she told her son about his father, and that one day they would be reunited.

"He loved you so much William, so much that he knew he had to give you up. For now at least. When you are older you will be able to understand, and your father can tell you the very long story of how you came to be."

* * *

**There we go. I'm done! This is the first fan fiction I have ever completed! Thank you everyone for your continued support!**


End file.
